star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Behenein
Behenein (Hindi: बहेनें Bahēnēṃ) (meaning: "sisters") was an Indian television soap opera, broadcast on Star Plus channel every weekday at 6:00PM from February 8, 2010 to April 29, 2011. Now the show is also being telecast on STAR Vijay dubbed in Tamil. This is the story of four sisters, Purva, Smriti, Aakashi and Anokhi who live in Baroda with their parents, Sevantilal and Revti Shastri. Purva is a free-spirited girl who is grounded in the values given to her by her parents Broadcast history] Behenein debuted in February 2010.[1] As the Indian Premier League season began and threatened to draw viewers away, the producers revealed their intention to introduce several plot twists, such as the revelation of the kidnapper of Smriti's baby, in order to keep the audience interested.[2] Due to relatively good ratings, the channel planned to broadcast a four-hour recap in April, and is considering extending the show to one-hour episodes.It was the top 5 TRP shows of 2010-2011.It gained it's highest TRP 6.1 and Lowest 0.9 Plot] On the day of Purva Shastri's wedding, her parents room catches fire while they are inside and they die. Purva and her sisters Smriti, Akashi and Anokhi are heartbroken and therefore she decides to postpone her wedding. After this incident, their aunt, Neema Ben comes with her son to take care of them. In truth, she wants her brother's property all for herself and leave the sisters homeless. But in her brother's will, he says that the property will go to Neema after all the 4 sisters get married and sign the will. Smriti is already married to a famous lawyer named Mihir Sanghvi and is pregnant with his child. The sisters conceal the fact that their parents are dead from Smriti and also pretend that Purva is now married, because they do not want to give Smriti a shock that could affect her pregnancy. The sisters try their best to conceal the fact from Smriti, however Smriti finds out everything during her Godh Baraai (Baby shower Ceremony). She gets an unpleasant shock and is taken to the hospital. Here she gives birth to a healthy baby boy without any problems. Smriti too is heartbroken but she consoles herself and her child is named Prem. Smriti's in-laws never liked her or her family and conspire to send her away. They ill treat her and plan to drive her insane by keeping her child away from her and proving her to be an irresponsible mother. Her evil mother-in-law, Kamini and sister-in-law Shalaka hate her the most and admit her to a mental hospital. After Smriti's admittance to the mental hospital, there is no mother to look after Prem. Since Mihir is a busy man, Kamini and Shalaka suggest him to remarry. Mihir makes a tough choice and decides to remarry. Kamini brings a young physocology student named Mansi to the house. She is a polite girl and visits Smriti at the mental hospital. She suggests Smriti to go through some therapies to improve her mental condition. After seeing Mansi's good mannered values, the families arrange for their marriage. Nevertheless, Purva finds out that Mansi and her family are actually after the Sanghvi family's property and nothing else. Therefore she pretends to be Mansi on her wedding day by putting her wedding dress and a veil over her face . She, Akashi and Anokhi tie up the real Mansi. Under these circumstances, Purva gets married to Mihir, in order to take care of Prem. Just as all the wedding rituals are over, Mansi frees herself and goes to face Purva. And then the whole family finds out Mansi's truth and she and her mother are driven away from the Sanghvi house. Purva and Mihir accept each other and the Sanghvi family accepts her as their daughter-in-law. One day, Shalaka tries to commit suicide after a hard day in college, but is saved by Purva and they both patch up. As the time progresses Purva and Mihir begin to develop close feelings for one another. However, Amar Patel, Purva's ex-fiance, becomes heartbroken upon realizing the circumstances and moves to another town. After some time, Smriti ends up dying in a car accident, and Mihir and Purva take their relationship to a higher level. Anokhi is staying at her father's mansion happily, but Neema Ben plots to ruin Anokhi's life. She hires Samir, Anoki's love interest whom she met at dancing classes, to seduce Anokhi and rape her, thus being forced to marry her. Samir takes Anokhi to a hotel and tries to rape her, but luckily Anokhi is saved. Purva found out about everything and he is gone for good, but he doesn't tell anyone that Neema Ben hired him. When that plan fails, Neema Ben crashes Akashi's (Arthi in Tamil) wedding day to her love, Kshitij (Ritesh in Tamil) when she hires a goon named Shamar Das (Verabadhra in Tamil) to kidnap Akashi and marry her. Thus she gives Shamar to Akashi as a wedding present. After Akashi's forced "wedding", Shamar takes photographs of the wedding and Purva and Mihir get copies of the photos and get to know about Akashi's wedding with Shamar, which she hid from them. Kshitij also receives a copy of them and refuses to accept Akashi and marries someone else. To seek revenge, Akashi goes to Shamar's house to ruin his life, as she is his legal wife. Shamar's mother and sister become very close to Akashi, therefore Akashi begins to enjoy living there; Whereas, Mihir and Purva eventually fall in love during their honeymoon.Just when they start to get intimate, Smriti's lookalike, Aastha enters their life with a guy named Karan. Akashi compels Shamar about getting a job and therefore, he gets a job as a Taxi driver. So, one day he takes Akashi on a ride and hits a tree. Here, Akashi gets injured and bleeds and is given a lot of care and affection by Shamar. Later it's revealed that Aastha is actually Smriti in disguise. Smriti gets married to Karan, since she thought that it was the only way to stop Purva from finding out the truth. Anokhi already finds out the truth before anybody else does, as she sees Smriti singing Prem's lullaby and confronts her about it. However after listening to Smriti's pleas, Anokhi keeps this between them. Love blossoms between Akashi and Shamar as Shamar brings her an anklet out of his salary. They stop fighting and Smriti is also enjoying her new life with Karan. Anokhi also finds a new love interest, Bhavesh who is a friend of Karan and slowly starts to fall for him. Anokhi and Bhavesh met as Bhavesh phoned her in a wrong number. Meanwhile Kshitij has taken up courage and goes near Akashi to apologize her but Akashi rejects him and now has invited Shamar to her birthday party. Here it's revealed that Kshitij breaks his wedding with the other girl, since he still loves Akashi and cannot replace her with anyone else. Akashi and Mihir later had a fight and she has left the Sanghvi house to Shamar's house since Mihir gave her two choices: Shamar Das or his house. Anokhi's engagement ceremony is stopped as Bhavesh's sister has not arrived yet. They also find out that she came two days earlier in order to surprise Bhavesh. Not finding her, they all are worried. Smriti is upset as Mihir and Purva had an argument for the first time. It's also revealed that Jigna (Bhavesh's sister)'s death happened by an accident which encountered her. Shamar was responsible for this, but he didn't intend to do so. Only Karan and Smriti know this, nevertheless acceding to Smriti's request, Karan keeps this between them. But Akashi has started to have thoughts if Shamar was responsible for Jigna's death, since she notices a piece of Jigna's dress stuck in Shamar's car. An upset Bhavesh goes to the spot of Jigna's death and breaks down. Shamar seeing that Bhavesh was weak takes him back to the Sanghvi house in his taxi. Mihir gives Shamar the taxi charge. But Shamar doesn't accept it and says that Bhavesh is his wife's sister's future husband. Mihir, stunned by these words, watches Shamar stamp out of the house. Bhavesh refuses to believe Mihir when he tells him the Jigna's death was accidental. Bhavesh blames Shamar and after finding out, gets the police to arrest him. However, Bhavesh later on realizes his msitake. Hereby it's revealed to the viewers that Karan is evil and only wants to destroy the living of the four sisters. He is also angry with Mihir and Bhavesh for unknown reasons. Meanwhile, Mihir consoles an upset Purva, who is worried about the hearing at court the next day. Smriti too is worried about the drastic change in Karan's behavior. She decides to find out the reason behind the same. Gomti notices that Akashi upset and questions her. Akashi hides the truth from her, and assures her of getting Shamaldas out of prison soon. Akashi goes to Kshitij for help as she can't find a lawyer. Kshitij agrees to a condition, he shall not take any money but if he wins the case, Akashi will have to spend the night with him. After having no other choice, Akashi agrees. Kshitij is very happy to hear this. Akashi is extremely upset. Purva misses Akashi as she performs the Navratri pooja with Smriti and Anokhi. Everyone is stunned to see Akashi joining them for the pooja. Anokhi taunts Akashi. Akashi prays for God to protect Shamaldas and his family. It's revealed that Karan killed Jigna and that Jigna had been his girlfriend. Shamaldas tells Akashi that he has a gut feeling about something bad. Akashi reassures him. Kshitij presents Jigna's original postmortem reports in the court, which indicate that her death was not caused due to an accident with a vehicle. The doctor testifies in the court, saying that he changed the original report as he was given a bribe of Rs. 15 lakh. Everyone is stunned. Jigna's original postmortem report indicates that she was under the influence of drugs at the time of her death. The court gives Shamaldas the benefit of doubt, and he is released. The police are ordered to re-investigate Jigna's case. This had been the first time Mihir lost a case. Mihir feels that Shamaldas is innocent and that someone gave drugs to Jigna and left her on the bridge, so that she would hit an oncoming vehicle and her death would seem like an accident. Karan recalls how he got Jigna intoxicated and then pushed her on the bridge in front of an oncoming car, which happened to be Shamaldas's. Mihir promises Bhavesh to find Jigna's killer and get him punished. Purva is happy to see Mihir apologising to Shamaldas. Kshitij is very happy thinking that Akashi would soon be with him. Purva notices that Akashi is worried and upset. When Purva questions her, she makes an excuse. Bhavesh vows to find out who killed Jigna and Anokhi promises to support him. Karan is upset that his plan did not succeed even after killing Jigna. He vows to take revenge on the sisters at any cost. Akashi forgives Anokhi when she apologises for her misbehaviour. Shamaldas notices that Aakashi is upset and questions her and Akashi again makes an excuse. Akashi is happy when Shamaldas presents her with a surprise gift of bangles. Akashi tells Shamaldas to go to Purva's house for the pooja, telling him that she will join him later. Kshitij awaits Akashi. Akashi hides a bottle of poison in her pocket. She visits a temple, and is extremely upset and breaks down. Later, Kshitij is happy to see Akashi at his place, and invites her in. Akashi is stunned to see that Kshitij has decorated his house for her, with her favourite flowers and food. Akashi breaks down when Shamaldas calls her before going to Purva's place. She encourages him not to wait for her. Akashi is disgusted when Kshitij tries to get close to her. Kshitij tries to rape Akashi, and is very close to doing so, nevertheless she is saved as Purva heard her praying to the temple and comes to save her. Purva slaps Kshitij an Akashi apologises to Purva for her deed. A happy, forgiving Purva takes Akashi along to the Sanghvi house. Akashi reaches there and is overjoyed to see Shamar and hugs him in front of everyone, however Purva cues her not to tell anyone anything. An upset Anokhi apologises to Akashi and the sisters re-unite and begin celebrating. Karan gets angry to see the sisters happy together. Mihir under some circumstances gets to know everything and sets out to rescue Smriti. The two patch up, however Purva is pregnant and she tries to tell this news to Mihir. But every time she tries to, she misses the opportunity. One day, Akashi claims that she saw Mihir and Aastha together. Purva refuses to believe her and slaps her instead. Eventually Purva finds out the truth. Karan kidnaps her upon realizing this. He tries to stab purva but at the stroke of time, Mihir arrives with the police and gets Karan arrested. All the sisters find out Aastha is Smirti and are reunited. They bring her to her original home but Kamini isn't happy because she thinks it will create a rift between Purva and Mihir's relationship. She still mistreats Smriti and doesn't like her at all. Hell breaks loose when Aunt Bhupath comes to stay as she is a bitter and stubborn woman. She constantly ill treats Smriti along with Kamini. Purva and Mihir are helpless. Later Smriti is proved to be innocent and Kamini apologises her for everything and sends Bhupath back home. But more problems arise when Karan returns again and pretends to be insane. Prem birthday arrives however Mihir is not there for it. Shamal is sick and tired of his work and seeing that he hardly gets any salary, thinks of joining his friend Rakesh into smuggling. His manager is Goyal who Mihir is against. Shamal gets diamond earrings for Akashi from Goyal and says that they are fake. Purva finds one of the earrings and shows it to Kamini who says that they are real. Purva gets suspicious and takes the earring to their jeweller and the jeweller declares that they are a rare African type. Purva figures out that Shamal is smuggling and he also admits it in front of her. Purva says that she will tell Akashi but Shamal says that he will never let this happen. Shamal buys a new car. A new servant Rama arrives. She loses her daughter Puchki because her husband who a wicked man kidnaps her. While everyone gets worried, Puchki also gets run over by a car and dies. Rama is really upset and blames it all on Purva because Rama thinks she lost Puchki in the first place when she really didn't. Everyone knows that it is an accident however, Rama believes it was all Purva's fault. After a few days they all find out that Puchki is in hospital and alive, and Rama feels bad. Unfortunately, Puchki dies of her injuries. Rama goes mad because Puchki was her life. Therefore in return she demanded Purva to give Prem to her. The families plan on to give Prem to her because they can't do anything about it and they all believed that it was Purva's fault. In the meantime everybody plans a goodbye party for Prem and are very upset to leave him. Later they find out that the girl whom they thought was Puchki wasn't her and that Puchki was alive as Aakashi visits the Sanghvi house one day saying that she saw Puchki while she was out shopping, but she got into a car with a man who turns out to be her father who wanted to sell her for money. Mihir searches a Godown where they find Puchki. A fight occurs and Mihir is badly hurt, whereas Rama dies. Rama's last wish states that Puchki's guardian is purva and apologises to her as her last breath went. Therefore, Mihir and Purva decide to adopt Puchki. Akashi and Shamar are happy to find out that she is pregnant. However, one day Akashi meets up with her old friend Viren. Shamaldas get jealous on seeing them interact. Viren seemingly get close to Akashi much to Shamal's anger. Their misunderstandings get worse and Akashi threatens to abort her child. Purva tries to stop her and requests Shamar to stop her, but he refuses. Purva asks Mihir to help her stop Akashi. Shamal confronts Viren and blames him for ruining his life. He is shocked to meet Viren’s girlfriend – Akashi. He then figures out that Viren's girlfriend is not his wife and therefore feels bad for shouting at her. He realises his mistake and rushes to stop Aakashi from aborting their child. Purva then tells Shamal that Aakashi has already left for the hospital. He races behind Purva and Mihir to stop her. The family reaches too late to stop Aakashi. Smriti soon gets a new job and starts working under a man called Jay. They have unpleasant encounters at first, nevertheless they soon get along and become good friends. Jay is a widower and has a daughter of around 21 years by the name of Nisha. Nisha begins working at Mihir's office as his secretary and starts developing feelings for him. However she is heartbroken when she finds out that Mihir is married. However she doesn't give up and vows to make Mihir her man. Therefore, Nisha plans to spend more time with Mihir in order to get closer to him. One day, she pretends that her car has broken down and asks Mihir if she can spend the night at his place to which Mihir agrees. Jay shares his concern to Smriti about Nisha’s changed behaviour. Smriti assures him that she will try speaking to Nisha. Nisha gets upset after seeing Mihir’s concern for Purva. Purva asks Akashi why she went ahead with the abortion. Shamaldas breaks down thinking about Akashi's abortion. Shamal after realizing his mistake, tells Goyal that he won’t work with him anymore. Goyal, upset threatens to kill him if he leaves and puts Shamal at gun point. Fortunately, Mihir reaches just in time and threatens to reveal all of Goyal’s wrongdoings to the police. He takes Shamal away unscathed. Shamal apologises to Mihir and thanks him for saving his life. Later Shamar finds out that Aakashi hasn’t aborted their child. He apologises to her but she refuses to speak to him. Meanwhile, Nisha decorates Mihir's cabin. and waits anxiously for him. Mihir is surprised to see his office decorated very beautifully. Nisha confesses her love to Mihir, which leaves him shocked.Mihir tells Nisha that he doesn’t love her and slaps her when she insists that he is unhappy with Purva. She threatens to commit suicide. An angry Mihir asks her to leave immediately Shamaldas discards everything he had bought with Goyal’s money, including Aakashi’s earrings. He resolves to start his life afresh and lead an honest life. Purva is pleased when she sees Shamal working hard as a labourer. Shamal hands over the money he earned to Aakashi but she refuses to believe him. He breaks down, deposits the money in front of Aakashi’s photograph and asks for forgiveness. Meanwhile, Nisha tries to call Mihir but he doesn’t respond and extremely upset, she vandalizes her house. She slashes her wrist to prove her love to Mihir. A shocked Jay witnesses the whole scene.He tries to revive her and finds a letter she wrote to Mihir. Smriti is shocked when she finds out that Nisha loves Mihir and an angry Jay confronts Mihir. Purva gets offended when Jay blames Mihir for Nisha’s condition. She intervenes and reminds everyone that they need to look after Nisha right now. Later, Jay apologises to Mihir for his rudeness and Purva pacifies Jay. Nisha regains consciousness but faints again in a few moments.Nisha regains consciousness. Jay tells her that Purva looked after her all night. She apologises to everyone. Purva insists that she stay with her for a few days. Aakashi and Shamaldas miss each other. They reminisce about happier moments they shared together. Aakashi trips and Shamal catches her just in time. They share a moment nevertheless, Aakashi walks away. In order to help Shamar, Mihir and Purva loan Shamaldas a rickshaw. He picks up Aakashi from the hospital and resolves to win her back. Mihir thinks about Nisha and worries about her well being. He confides in Purva. Kamini and Mihir settle Nisha into their house. The family play games and everyone enjoy themselves. Bhavesh proposes marriage to Anokhi and thrilled, she accepts. Nisha thanks the family for their hospitality and requests the family to get Smriti and Jay married. The family is thrilled. Gomti watches as Shamal tries to put together a meal for himself. She feels sorry for him and gives him some food. He begs her for forgiveness and they share an emotional moment together. Akashi watches as Shamal deposit his days’ earnings in front of her photograph. Shamal shares all his worries with Purva. Purva tells him that everything will be fine very soon. Akashi is delighted to hear that Shamar is going to start working hard day and night for a secured future for his child. Smriti comes to Purva to deliver her wedding card. Everyone congratulates her. Purva tells Akashi that she is very happy for all and also expresses her wish that everything goes well between her and Shamal's relationship. She tells Akashi that Shamar has changed a lot. Anokhi-Bhavesh and Smriti-Jay get married in a double wedding. Everyone plans for a surprise for Purva and Mihir. The couple is surprised to see the decorations in the house. They all celebrate Purva's godbharai ceremony. Purva gets aher labour pains and is taken to the hospital. Here she delivers a baby girl. The show ends as Purva names her daughter with her mother's name, Revati. Casr